custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa's Quest 3
image:ToasQuest3.gif Toa's Quest 3 is a sprite game created by Populus. It features all the six Toa Mata and their powers and enemies, in a game that goes throught the 2001 and 2002 Bionicle saga. Controls Arrowkeys: For movement Z''': For shooting elemental powers '''X: For slahshing with the Toa Tools C''': For using mask powers. When used no ground, creates a shield if the player has obtained the Hau. In air, it ables the player to float and glide in the air if Miru has been obtained. Also, in the Onua level, it is used to grab boulders. '''A: Akaku, an X-Ray that enables to see throught white snow (In Kopaka level only) Shift: Normal walking Playable Characters *Tahu (in two levels) *Kopaka (in two levels) *Lewa (in two levels) *Gali (in two levels) *Pohatu (in two levels) *Onua (in one level) Enemies There are enemies to be battled in the game. Below is a list of them. Normal Enemies Normal Enemies appear throughout the game and can usually be destroyed by just a few blows. Fikou Fikou spiders descend from trees or cave roofs with a web. They return up again, after visiting the ground. Can be beaten by shooting or hitting once. Nui-Jaga Nui-Jaga are larger than the Toa but not hard to beat. They can wander almost anywhere in the game. Some can also shoot venom blasts, which should be avoided. They can be destroyed by shooting them three times, or hitting them twice. In the next Tahu Level, where he has his golden mask, Nui-Jaga's cannot be destroyed by shooting. You just have to hit them. Nui-Rama Nui-Rama also appear in a few levels. They fly in the air, trying to strike the Toa quickly and then return to the air. If avoided long enough, they will eventually go away. In the first Tahu level, the Nui-Rama could be destroyed by hitting it once. In rest of the levels, two hits were rquired. Ruki Ruki only appear in the two Gali levels. They move slowly in the water and make no move to threaten Gali, but if you go too close, you'll loose energy. They can be destroyed by shooting at them or hitting them once. Sometimes it may take a while after the hit for them to get destroyed. Takea Takea Sharks only appear in the Two Gali levels. They need two hits or three blasts to get destroyed. They usually strike quickly at the toa, then they withdraw for a moment, until they come back. Bohrok In the levels where the Toa have golden Kanohi, Bohrok appear. They shoot blasts rapidly if they see you too early and wait a moment. They can be destroyed by single blast of elemental power or a single blow from the sword. In different levels, the Bohrok are coloured differently. Muaka The Muaka appears in Kopaka's Boss Level. It can strike quickly by stretching it's neck. It also races from side to another, in order to squish the player. It can also jump and make earth move below your feet. At some times, the Muaka raises it's head, so that it's vulnerable to sword attacks. Tarakava Tarakava appears in gali's Boss Level. It can strike with it's fists fast, if the player goes too close. It also races three times around the field, trying to destroy Gali. At times, it takes it's fists back and lowers it's head, making it vulnerable to sword attacks. Infected Lewa Onua's Boss Level features Lewa with an infected mask. He can throw his axe at Onua and can jump and glide in the air quickly. If striken to the ground, Lewa can growl and make many Nui-Rama pass the fighting scene. Masks All the masks are used atleast briefly in the game. Hau Once collected, this mask can be used to create a shield around the player. It only lasts as long as there is energy left. Miru Once collected, the Miru can be used to glide in the air and float. Once the energy runs out, the player will slowly descend towards the ground if he/she still presses the C. Pakari The Pakari is used to push large stones and make double jumps. In Onua's level, his Pakari is used to grab and move boulders by pressing C. Kakama Once obtained, it makes the player move faster. In Pohatu's level, the Kakama gives him extreme speed, enabeling him to run on walls and sealings. Akaku Akaku is only used in Kopaka's level. It creates a blue field, which will show the passages in white snow spots. Unlike the masks usually, using the Akaku requires that you press A. Kaukau Kaukau is only used in the two Gali levels. It enables her to swim underwater without the need to go up. More Coming Soon, hold on! Category:Games